sentimientos hacia una protestante
by andersonforever
Summary: anderson revive y termina trabajando en la organizacion hellsing para integra al pasar del tiempo sentira algo por la lider hellsing PARALISADO ASTA LA FINALIZACION DE HELLSING SURVIVOR
1. Chapter 1

**antes que nada quiero decir que prefiero la pareja de alucard x integra pero este fic lo hice para satisfaser mi mundano antojo de hacer un fic de esta pareja aso qie no me maten por eso xD y pronto tendre los otros cpas de "hellsing survivor" "hellsing high cronicles " y " cambio de mentes" asi que disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 1: reencarnado

Una Londres recién reconstruida luego del desastre contra los nazis en una de las calles donde había sido cede de una de las mas admirables batallas de esa guerra, hay un pequeño clavo de madera bailaba a melodía del viento rumbo hacia una pequeña grieta cuando estaba por caer algo sucedió el clavo comenzó a sacar una especia de zarzas de tonalidad blanca que comenzaron a formar un esqueleto y asi seguían con varios colores asta formar un cuerpo un hombre que no parecía mayor de los 34 años con una pequeña barba y una cicatriz casi notable este sujeto abrió los ojos se incorporo torpemente y miro el lugar

―_e…estoy vivo?__―_se pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar casi sin rumbo hacia una parte de Londres tenia vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido una pelea con alucard , luego el desintegrándose y al final muriendo

―_como…puede ser recuerdo que mori el vampiro me mato…__―_decía en su mente mientras notaba como llegaba a la parte mas alta de la ciudad de Londres.

miro hacia donde se dirigía una mansión que al juzgar por su estado acababan de reconstruir , el entro despistando a los guardias toco la puerta torpemente ya casi se desmallaba del agotamiento luego de unos minutos le abrieron la puerta una mujer unos años menor que el con el cabello rubio asta la cintura , un traje negro , camisa blanca , un moño rojo , pantalones de vestir negro y zapatos con un parche en su ojo izquierdo al mirar al sujeto puso un semblante entre sorprendido y serio

―_anderson?!__―_dijo integra al ver al hombre quien solo la miraba agitado a punto de desplomarse en el suelo

―_integra…__―_pronuncio Anderson antes de caer inconsciente

, por obra de buena fe integra lo llevo al cuarto que era de su padre donde lo recostó hay ella lo miraba incrédula como era posible que el padre Alexander Anderson estuviera hay vivo ya habían pasado unos 3 años luego de su muerte cosa que le sorprendía pero se preguntaba si alucard volvería pronto si Anderson volvió por que no el

―_do..donde estoy?_―pregunto Alexander mientras abria los ojos mientras miraba la habitación se sento en la cama y se miro en el espejo quedo sorprendido ante su figura su fisonomía era la de un hombre joven pero no tanto podría decirse de la edad de integra

―_oh ya despertó señor__―_una de las mucamas que había hay entro para dejar unas cosas para Anderson y lo vio despierto

―_donde estoy?_―pregunto Anderson a la mujer quien solo dejo las cosas hay

―_no hay motivos para que conteste __―_una voz femenina sono detrás de la puerta ―_paladin Alexander Anderson se puede saber como volvió __―_integra había entrado a la habitación mientras la mucama se iva y quedo viendo a Anderson

―_si supiera se lo diría lo único que recuerdo fue haber perdido contra alucard __―_dijo Anderson mirándose aun en el espejo

―_sera producto del clavo de helena?__―_lo interrogo integra Anderson solamente asintió con la cabeza

―_podria ser pero no estoy seguro solo estoy desconcertado por favor déjeme solo un tiempo si?―_pregunto Anderson integra se dio vuelta para irse sin antes decirle algo

―_hay ropa en aquel armario era de mi padre de seguro le quedara ya que su atuendo de cura estaba muy dañado lo mande a que lo cosan y arreglen asi que por favor cámbiese ―_le dijo integra antes de irse

Anderson abrió el armario y vio una vasta colección de prendas saco unas cuantas y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa

En la oficina de integra

Ella se encontraba terminando unos papeles que tenia hay mientras se preguntaba como había vuelto Anderson podría haber sido por el clavo de helena como pensó pero podría hacer eso? Ella no lo creía pero el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

―_adelante―_dijo integra y se abrió la puerta mostrando a Anderson con un traje de color morado oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde unos mocasines negros y su collar como siempre adornando su cuello

―_le queda bien la ropa de mi padre―_dijo integra Anderson solo la quedo mirando

―_gracias por prestármela ahora quiero preguntarle algo cuanto tiempo paso desde lo que sucedió contra los nazis ―_anderson se sento en frente de integra esperando la respuesta

―_aproximadamente 3 años de lo sucedido ―_dijo integra y Anderson solo la miro

―_entiendo , bien cuando este mejor me ire para no volverla a molestar sir integra ahora si no le molesta ire a preparar algo de comer gusta algo?―_dijo Anderson poniendoce de pie pero integra negó con la cabeza

Al dia siguiente Anderson estaba listo para irse pero sin antes agradecer la hospitalidad que integra tubo con el

―_gracias por todo sir integra ahora tengo que irme ―_dijo Anderson en la puerta mientras integra lo miraba

―_asta luego señor Anderson hay afuera hay un auto esperándolo para llevarlo al aeropuerto ―_dijo integra y Anderson se fue hacia el auto donde fue directo a roma hacia el vaticano


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: cambio de bando

Había pasado unas semanas desde que Anderson se había ido y no había sabido nada de el en todo ese tiempo , integra se dirigía hacia un pequeño poblado en las afueras de Londres donde había un ataque de vampiros como era algo menor decidió ir ella ya que victoria había tenido mucho trabajo y necesitaba un descanso

―_mmm… donde estarán esos bastardos __―_se pregunto integra mirando la ciudad vacia con un silencio

―_jefa cuales son sus ordenes?__―_pregunto un soldado a integra esta solo encendió un cigarrillo

―_quédense aquí ire a investigar __―_dijo ella y comenzó a caminar

Al entrar en una pequeña casa logro divisar algo una silueta que caminaba por hay integra desenfundo su arma por si se tratase de un ghoul

―_quien esta hay? Identifíquese ahora __―_ordeno integra y la figura se movio y la miro

―_al parecer llega tarde ya elimine al vampiro del lugar __―_dijo la vos y integra al instante la reconoció

―_anderson?__―_pregunto integra y el se acerco

―_bingo sir integra__―_dijo el pero integra le volvió a apuntar el arma ―_tranquila no estoy aquí para asesinarla es mas no estoy aquí ni como Iscariote __―_dijo Anderson serio

―_a que se refiere?__―_pregunto integra mirando a Anderson

―_vera no me aceptaron otra ves por que negué a dios al transformarme en un monstruo para poder vencer a alucard y desde hoy ya no soy Iscariote , ni sacerdote ni nada ahora estoy por mi cuenta __―_dijo Anderson mirándo a integra quien se quedo pensando

―_entonces no tiene a donde ir? Le agradaría trabajar para mi como un soldado de hellsing?__―_pregunto integra y Anderson solo rio por lo bajo

―_sabia que me lo propondría pero si acepto trabajar para usted __―_dijo Anderson y integra bajo el arma

Ya cuando iban en el helicóptero Anderson no dejaba de mirar el parche de integra esta lo miro y le dio una mirada fría Anderson solo rio

―_perdone la pregunta pero como perdió el ojo?__―_pregunto Anderson y integra solo se toco el parche

―_un disparo del loco del mayor de millenium__―_dijo integra a Anderson este solo la volvió a mirar

―_puedo ayudarla a recuperarlo es una forma de agradecerle le enseñare mi regeneracion__―_dijo Anderson y integra se sorprendió

―_se lo agradecería mucho_―dijo integra a Anderson

al llegar a la organización ella le dio un cuarto cerca de su oficina por si necesitaba algo luego de unas horas charlando de sobre lo que había pasado como termino todo como alucard se fue y asta ahora lo esperan Anderson se fue a dormir y integra igual.

Al dia siguiente integra se despertó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café como Walter ya no estaba ella aprendió a cocinar para si misma pero encontró a alguien hay cocinando un Anderson con solo una camiza y un pantalón gris también llevaba un delantal blanco a integra le dio algo de gracia ver eso y pensar que el es un frio asesino como alucard

―_buenos días sir integra aquí tiene su desayuno __―_dijo Anderson poniéndole el desayuno en frente integra quedo viendo los huevos revueltos con algo de duda

―_gracias pero no tenia que molestarse en esto __―_dijo integra dándole una probada y comenzando a comer

dijo integra dándole una probada y comenzando a comer

―_ya es un habito mio levantarme temprano y hacer el desayuno―_le dijo Anderson a integra mientras se quitaba el delantal

―_luego de que desayune le enseñare mi técnica de regeneración no es biotecnología como reyo es algo como una pésima de magia blanca que descubrí mientras estuve en América ―_dijo Anderson a integra ella solo lo miro con duda

Luego de desayunar integra y Anderson fueron hacia la biblioteca donde iva a comenzar a hacer la pócima el de una mochila que tenia saco un brasco con cenizas , unas plantas molidas unas pequeñas flores y una botella de vino blanco y tinto lo ultimo integra arqueo una ceja al ver eso

―_primero se vierte las cenizas en el resipiente luego se le echan las flores y se lo mescla luego se vierte el vino blanco y lo vuelves a mesclar luego las plantas molidas y por ultimo el vino tinto luego se lo mescla asta que consiga un color verde claro y luego espera unos segundo y lo tiene que beber ―_dijo Anderson mientras le daba el resipiente con el liquido integra se resistió un poco pero luego acepto el liquido y lo bebió al terminarlo sintió un ardor en la garganta comenzó a toser y a tomarse del cuello , luego comenzó a sentir como su ojo comenzaba a regenerarse asta sentir el parche molesto y se lo quito poco a poco comenzó a abrir ese ojo y noto que ya lo tenia podía ver otra ves con el

―_gra….gracias Anderson muchas gracias por esto ―_dijo integra sorprendida pero muy agradecida por eso

―_no fue nada lo hice con gusto sir integra ―_anderson diciendo eso le iso una reverencia y se fue

Integra se encontraba mirando la correspondencia que tenia asta que vio algo raro una cara de su magestad

―_de que se tratara ―_penso la líder hellsing abriendo la carta y comenzando a leerla

"_sir integra hellsing se le informa que esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de su magestad la reina por su cumpleaños y de hay se hablara con usted sobre el futuro de su organización es importante que valla acompañada de alguien _

_Atentamente : su magestad la reina de Inglaterra" _

Integra se quedo mirando la carta pensando que iba a hacer no podía faltar ya que era el cumpleaños de su magestad pero tampoco podía ir sola por que todos los estirados de hay llevarían a sus hijos y nietos para que la cortejaran siempre iba con alucard quien se encargaba de espantar a esos molestos insectos pero ahora no estaba pero tenia a alguien con el calibre de alucard

―_señor Anderson podría venir por favor ―_digo integra por un micrófono que tenia al poco tiempo Anderson apareció en la puerta

―_necesita algo sir integra?―_pregunto Anderson mirándola integra le iso una seña para que se siente , el se sento en frente de ella

―_vera necesito que valla con migo a una cena de la reina por su cumpleaños mañana en la noche podrá ir?―_pregunto integra algo timida Anderson solo suspiro un poco

―_quiere que valla asi espante a todo ser molesto que quiera acercársele?―_pregunto Anderson algo divertido integra suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

―_bien ire con usted si eso es todo yo me retiro a descansar un poco estoy agotado por la misión de esta tarde ―_dijo Anderson y se fue


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : la fiesta

integra terminaba unos papeles que tenia pendiente de ese dia tenia que terminar rapido para la fiesta de la reina que seria esa noche , mientras anderson se encontraba en el gimnasio de la mansión entrenando un poco para mantenerse en forma.

Esa misma noche ya apunto de irse a la fiesta anderson estaba en el cuarto que le asigno integra mirando un traje que estaba colgado en el ropero un traje negro con una camisa blanca una corbata azul unos zapatos bien lustrados y unos bordados en dorado

-_las cosas que hago – _diciendo eso comenzó a vestirse

luego de eso fue hacia la entrada para esperar a integra este la vio bajar con un vestido negro cortado en un lado que mostraba su pierna izquierda unos tacones algo largos pero no tanto , unos guantes que llegaban hacia los codos eran de color negro

-_se ve hermosa sir hellsing-_anderson le abrio la puerta a integra y ella lo miro raro

-_desde cuando se volvio tan amable con migo ? -_pregunto ella y anderson solo solto una carcajada

-_desde que trabajo para usted -_dijo el y se fueron hacia la fiesta

una ves hay anderson miro el palacio nunca habia estado hay fuera de sus habitos de guarda espaldas de maxwell ahora iba para una fiesta cosa que le parecia raro, una ves dentro miro todo el salon y los invitados osea varios nobles , los miembros de la mesa redonda y el parlamento estaban hay mirando expectante a la pareja que acababa de entrar todos centraron su mirada en anderson varios jóvenes que habían ido para cortejar a integra se murmuraban entre ellos mirando a anderson con odio este les devolvió una sonrisa macabra.

-_jejeje -_rio por lo vajo anderson asta llegar con integra hacia donde estaba la reina

-_su majestad -_integra iso una reverencia igual que anderson

-_buenas noches sir integra quien lo acompaña ? -_pregunto la reina mirando a anderson quien al parecer no lo habia reconocido por su edad con la que se presentaba

-_creo que lo conoceran como bayoneta anderson , ejecutor anderson , polvo de angel anderson -_iba diciendo integra algo fuerte para que todos escucharan los que querían acercarse a integra no sabian para donde correr al escuchar los apodos del acompañante de integra sabiendo que es el humano mas peligroso del mundo luego de integra

-_aunque creo que usted lo conoce como el ex padre alexander anderson -_diciendo eso anderson iso una reverencia hacia la reina

-_es un placer estar en frente de la reina -_anderson lo dijo neutral mente con su tono de costumbre

-_buenas noches señor anderson e una sorpresa verlo como decirlo vivo los reportes de la guerra decian que usted murio -_la reina no creia lo que veia

-_lo se y si supiera como volvi se lo diria pero no lo se -_anderson solo se quedo parado junto a integra

-_si nos disculpa su magestad -_integra se fue con anderson a sentarse

-_bien ya lograste espantar a la mayoria de los que vienen por mi -_dijo ella y anderson solo se rio un poco mas

-_nadie en su sano juicio estaria con usted solo alucard y afrontemoslo el jamas estubo en su sano juicio -_dijo anderson y integra lo miro algo indignada

-_que quiso decir con eso anderson -_dijo ella indignada

-_nada olvide lo -_anderson solo reía un poco

-_sir integra que bueno que esta aquí – _una vos con tono arrogante se escucho que se acercaba y integra queria desaparecer en ese momento un hombre de la misma edad que integra se le acerco con una sonrisa arrogante , anderson lo fulmino con la mirada

-_hola damien – _dijo ella de mala gana el mencionado miro arrogante a anderson

-_veo que vino con uno de su servidumbre se amable y traeme una copa -_diciendo eso le aplaudio a anderson de como se lo hace a un mesero anderson se levanto furioso

-_maldito pagano ereje como te atreves a tratarme asi -_anderson lo tomo del cuello furioso todos miraron al condenado a muerte sabiendo que no debia haber echo eso

-_anderson sueltelo ya -_ordeno integra y el solo lo amenazo con la mirada y lo solto

-_que descaro de este clase baja en tratar asi al sobrino de la reina -_este se sacudio la ropa mirando con despresio a anderson quien se le acerco y le dijo al oido

-_agradece que no te atrape solo por que tendria que pegar tu cuerpo con pegamento y cinta cuando te mutile -_diciendo eso se fue hacia afuera escuchando como murmuraban cosas sobre el lo que lo iso enfureser mas

-_maldita fiesta de protestantes si no fuera por que tengo que defenderlos ahora esta fiesta pasaria a ser funeral multiple -_decia entre dientes anderson asta que vio llegar a integra

-_se encuentra bien ? -_pregunto integra prendiendo un cigarrillo junto a anderson

-_le parece que estoy bien ? - _le respondio este algo furioso integra solo sonrio un poco

-_si lo decea puede irse ahora estare bien ya espanto a todos los molestos que se me acercaban -_dijo integra exhalando el humo del cigarrillo

-_si le interesa hay un ataque de un vampiro por badrick al ves le de algo familiar ese lugar -_dijo integra regresando a la fiesta y dejando a anderson solo a quien comenzo a salir varias hojas de su traje y desapareciendo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: usted es como mi padre

anderson apareció en el complejo donde habia luchado contra alucard por primera ves este sonrio al ver el lugar le traia unos recuerdos.

Este entro al lugar con sus bayonetas en mano se sorprendio algo al ver varias barreras colocadas en las paredes y ghouls muertos , siguio caminando matando a los ghouls sobrevivientes en busca del vampiro que jamas encontro

-_anderson , responda anderson -_la voz de un saldado se escuchaba por el comunicador de anderson este contesto

-_que sucede ? -_pregunto este serio

-_ah eliminado al objetivo ? -_pregunto el soldado

-_aun no hay rastros de el pero no se me escapara corto -_dijo anderson y corto la comunicación.

Este siguio caminando asta llegar a un pasillo familiar el mismo donde habia luchado con alucard , anderson camino un poco asta que se detuvo en seco

-_sabia que eras tu ….heinkel...-_anderson miro para atrás a su antiguo compañero

-_usted no es el padre anderson...-_heinkel apunto sus pistolas a anderson este no entendio lo que dijo

-_que dices? Por que no lo soy ? -_pregunto este mirandolo y heinkel disparo

-_el es mas viejo y jamas se uniria a hellsing -_heinkel corrio disparandole a anderson quien solo regeneraba los disparos

-_claro que soy anderson por que no me crees!-_grito alexander a heinkel quien solo seguia disparando

-_el jamas murio hace 3 años! yo lo vi ! _-dijo heinkel disparando su arma descargada con inpotencia y luego las solto sacando dos bayonetas

-_yo soy tu antiguo mentor soy alexander!-_grito este esquibando los cortes

-_no es cierto!-_heinkel mientras atacaba lloraba ya que el creia que no era su antiguo maestro

-_lo soy -_anderson tomo los brazos de heinkel y no lo solto

-pruebe lo_ dígame algo de mi pasado que solo alexander sabe -_a heinkel le rodaban las lagrimas mirandolo

-_cuando tenias 14 años yumiko en una broma te regalo un brasier por que según ella tu eras mujer , cuando tenias 8 años todos te creian mujer , cuando cumpliste los 17 años quisiste cortarte el cabello como lo tenia yo te conosco bien ya que en si siempre fuiste como el hijo que nunca tube tu y yumie fueron como mis hijos!-_anderson lo levanto y arrojo lejos para que no lo atacase heinkel solo lo miro

-_si...es usted...-_heinkel lo miro ya volviendo a llorar creyendo que no lo veria nunca mas luego de la guerra

-_claro que soy yo – _anderson se hacerco asta quedar al frente de el , heinkel no lo aguanto y lo abrazo con fuerza

-_no sabe lo mucho que lo extrañe a usted y aun extraño a yumie -_heinkel se hocultaba en el pecho de anderson se sentia como un niño otra ves al tenerlo junto a el

-_lo se...lo se...-_anderson solo lo tranquilizaba

-_usted siempre fue un padre para mi y se lo agradesco mucho enserio ...-_heinkel lo solto y anderson solo lo miro

-_no agradescas fue un placer -_anderson le acomodo los vendajes a heinkel quien cerro los ojos

-_como usted volvio abria alguna esperanza de traer a yumie ? -_pregunto heinkel y anderson nego

-_no lo se tal ves alla alguna pero creo que necesitaria algo de ella que paso con su cuerpo ?-_pregunto el y heinkel solo saco de su volsillo un mechon de su cabello atado con su cruz

-_es todo lo que guarde de yumie para poder recordarla -_este estrujo eso en su pecho

-_vere la forma de traerla hellsing tiene varios libros de magia buscare la forma ahora vete por favor nos mantendremos en contacto y antes de que preguntes no puedo regresar a iscariote como viste no me aceptaron y hellsing si por eso trabajo para ellos para agradecer su hospitalidad ahora vete...-_dijo alexander heinkel asintio y comenzo a irse como lo hace anderson con unas hojas de biblia

-_nos vemos pronto padre...-_desaparecio heinkel y anderson quedo hay parado

-_mision cumplida el enemigo fue eliminado -_dijo anderson por el comunicador y tambien se fue

al llegar a la mansion hellsing anderson fue llamado por integra quien ya se encontraba hay y fue hacia su oficina

-_como termino la mision?-_pregunto integra ya vestida como lo hace habitualmente

-_el vampiro fue eliminado tube un enfrentamiento con heinkel-_dijo anderson integra lo miro

-_tu antiguo aprendiz ? -_pregunto integra y anderson asintio

-_asi es no fue nada grabe ...-_dijo anderson y integra se guiro para verlo

-_entiendo..-_dijo integra

-_y que tal fue la fiesta?-_pregunto anderson y integra suspiro

-_quieren que a final de mes ya este casada o si no me casaran con algun noble de hay -_dijo ella frustrada y luego miro a anderson

-_no , pero tal ves , no eso no -_dijo ella y anderson arqueo una ceja

-_en que tanto piensa ?-_pregunto anderson a integra

-_en como librarme de ellos tenia una idea usted podria casarse con migo que dice?-_pregunto intgra y anderson se sobresalto ante esa pregunta


End file.
